Who is He?
by Kendall'sWorldwideGirl
Summary: Gohan has started high school and Vidal is convinced she's seen Gohan before and shes determend to find where and why. Will it lead her all the way back to the Cell games?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Hey ok this my first fanfic ever so bare with me if is awful and don't be afraid to tell me so lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz )= only my teacher and principal lol

* * *

Who is He?

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I walked into my first class and noticed everyone was talking excitedly about something.

"Hey Erasa what's going?" I asked my best friend as I took my seat.

"Hey Videl there's supposedly a new kid joining are class from what I've heard."

Before I could reply, the principal, walked to the front of the class.

" May I have attention please? We have a new student joining us here at Orange Star High. He got perfect scores on all his entrance exams." He said motioning his hand for the new boy to come forward.

"Go ahead introduce yourself my boy."

He looked around the room his eyes only stopping for a second one me then turning back to the front of the room.

" Hi I'm Gohan." He finally said. He looked around the room again as if he was in awe of it.

"Go ahead and chose a seat Gohan and we'll begin." Our teacher said as she also stepped forward.

"Hey new boy there's a seat over here." Shouted Erasa . Perfect another opportunity for her to brag about who my father is and who I am. Sure I'm Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan, the guy who saved us all from Cell. Big deal it gets on my nerves. Sometimes I wish I could be normal.

I watched as he made his way to the empty seat beside Erasa. He was kinda of cute I guess but really skinny.

" Hi I'm Erasa and this is my best friend Videl she's kinda famous." Erasa introduced us I just blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh is that so?" said Gohan sitting down.

"Well I'm not really famous my dad is." I corrected Erasa still embarrassed.

"Who's your dad?" Asked Gohan looking confused.

"He's none other than Hercule Satan , the guy saved all from Cell!!!" Busted Erasa before I could answer.

"Wow Hercule really that must pretty cool." said Gohan. He looked at me if he couldn't believe the Hercule was my father.

"It's ok I guess." I replied _"Yeah its great when he's not drunk or with some bimbo. Which I forgot is all the time."_

Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by "You three in the back be quiet or i'll be happy to give you detention."

"Sorry ." We all replied at the same time.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally except for the weird conversations we had with Gohan. It was like he was raised in the woods, with no social interaction. The strangest thing was I kept getting this feeling I've seen him before, but where?

* * *

OK so tell what you think. If you like it then don't worry there's ten more chapters to come lol and if didn't like it then that's ok too cause I had alot of fun writing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Strange

Heres chapter 2 thanks to everyone reviewed the last one lol i hope this one isnt worse than than first lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz

* * *

Chapter 2

Something Strange

Ugh another early morning fighting crime. I don't know why Satan City even has a police force I do all the work and they just hide behind there cars. This morning is no different.

" Thanks again Videl for stopping those bank robbers." Said the Police Chief.

"Your welcome now I've got to get to class I'm already late." I replied as I took off to my helicopter when I spotted Gohan walking down the street toward the school.

"_That's funny I thought he lived way out in the mountains, but he's walking to school. That's really strange."_

I ran through the hallway and got my first class just as the bell rang.

" Sorry I'm late Mrs. Fletcher banks robbers." I shouted as I ran to my seat.

"Bank robbers?" a voice asked as I sat down, I looked up shocked to see Gohan sitting his seat.

" _How did he beat me here. It took my 15 minutes to get here in my helicopter and he couldn't have run he hasn't even broken a sweat."_

" Videl are you ok?" asked Gohan concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine and as for the bank robbers I do a little community service now and then." I replied pointing to the police COM on my arm.

"That's cool isn't that a little dangerous though?"

I shrugged my shoulder as the teacher's eyes rolled around the room.

I spent the rest of first period trying to figure out how he beat me there. I was so lost in thought that jumped when the bell rang.

" You sure your ok Videl you seem kinda jumpie?" asked Erasa.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking is all." I gathered my stuff and we headed to the locker room to change into our gym clothes.

"Ok class since it's so pretty out were going to play baseball." Announced The Gym teacher as we walked out.

"Hey Gohan you can be on our team." said Erasa.

"Hey Erasa last I checked a was the team captain." I stated annoyed.

"Oh come on Vidal let him be on our team he can't be worse than me." Laughed Erasa.

"Fine you can be on our team. I'm putting you in right field, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah it's on the right, right?" replied Gohan with a little smirk.

"Right now get out there so we can play." I placed my hand on my head as I walked to the pitcher's mound this was going to be long game.

After a few good plays by both teams, the other team's best player Sharpener came up to bat. I wound up and threw the ball. Sharpener smacked it as hard as he could and sent it flying, but just as he was about to run we heard the smack of the ball hitting someone's glove. I turned around to see Gohan like 25 feet in the air.

"Wow! What a jump!"

"_That's strange it almost looks like he's floating there, but humans can't fly can they?"_

_

* * *

_

ok chapter 2 and 8 more to go tell me what you think lol


	3. Chapter 3: Sudy Session

Here it is the long awaited chapter 3! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, but from now on I promise to update as soon as possible lol

Disclamer: I dont own dragonballz wish i did then Trunks would be all mine, mine i tell you mine mahahahaa jk lol

oh thanks you every one who reviewed on the last two chapters thanks so much!!!! and now on to the story R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Study Session

The whole rest of the week everyone talked about Gohan's amazing jump and catch. To me it just seemed really strange all together. In fact since Gohan started school lots of strange things have been happening.

I ran down the hall Friday morning late again. Stupid cops you would think that they would be able to handle a simple bank robbery without me but I'm number one on their speed dial every time.

"Videl you're late again. That makes for the second time this week." Mrs. Fletcher scowled as I tried to sneak to my seat.

"I know I'm sorry more bank robbers, it just seems to be getting worse rather than better Mrs. Fletcher." I replied breathlessly feeling the eyes of my classmates on my back.

"I understand Videl, but I would still like to see you after class please." I nodded and walked to my seat next to Erasa.

"Are the bank robbers really getting that bad?" she asked as I sat down.

"Yeah they are. This is the third bank robbery this week and the weird thing is at all three robberies the robbers have the same bandana on their arms."

"Wow that is weird!"

"They're probably part of the same gang." Gohan's voice interrupted our conversation.

"I bet your right Gohan, I never thought of that." I mentally smacked myself how come I didn't put that together sooner.

Class ended much sooner than I wanted it too. I gathered my stuff slowly dreading meeting with Mrs. Fletcher. I waited until everyone was gone, then I got up and walked to stand in front of her anticipating the worse.

"Videl I wanted to start out by saying I'm very proud of you for helping the police, but you're starting fall behind in my class and if you don't get at least a B+ on the midterm next week you'll get a D for the semester and I think the best way for to raise your grade if for you to have a study session with one of your classmates." Mrs. Fletcher finally finished.

"Ok I understand, who did you have in mind?" I asked really fast hoping it wasn't who I was thinking it was.

"Gohan, he's the smartest person in this class so he'll be your tutor this weekend.

Just as she said that my police com rang, "Videl here." I said into it.

"Videl we need your help immediately, there's been another bank robbery." Came the police chief's voice in response.

"I gotta go Mrs. Fletcher; I'll meet up with Gohan as soon as I take care of this problem." Before she could even say a word I darted from the room and dashed to my locker, where I ran smack into Gohan's rock hard chest.

"Sorry Gohan didn't see you there." I apologized as quickly I as I opened my locker.

"It's cool Videl what's the hurry can't be that eager for a study session." He smirked.

"No there's been another bank robbery and I've really got to get over there, but I'll meet you at the library as so as I'm done."

I took off and I was at the scene in five minutes. It didn't take near as long as I hoped it would to process the scene, but this time the robbers left one there bandanas behind. I reluctantly made my way to library.

I walked into the library to see Gohan reading a book and waiting on me.

"Hey Videl." He waved at me; I just started him for a minute. _When did he get so cute?_

"Videl you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind." I simply stated trying to hide the blush on my cheeks as sat down across from him.

" I take it you weren't able to catch the bank robbers?

"No they were gone before we even got there all we found at the scene was this bandana." I held it up for him to see. He took and looked it over before handing it back.

"Weird so you think there all connected somehow?"He asked as I put the bandana away.

"Yeah I do I just don't know how, but I intend to find out." I said confidently.

"I hope you do, but right now let's get on the English so Mrs. Fletcher won't have a cow." Gohan laughed. _He has a cute laugh, I_ thought to myself.

Gohan and I studied for what seemed like hours and with him teaching me things actually made since. I couldn't help but stare at him when I looked up from reading. His chiseled features, that strong chin, muscular arms and chest, and those deep black eyes you could get lost in forever.

"Videl, hello earth to Videl." I heard Gohan's voice and snapped back to reality blushing.

"Sorry didn't mean to zone out." I said embarrassed and hoping he hadn't seen me blush. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment, when my police com rung causing us both to jump.

_Few saved by the bell _I thought but said "Videl here."

"The bank robbers are back Videl!" came the police chief's terrified voice.

"Alright be right there.", although I kinda didn't want to I like spending time with Gohan, so I turned to him and asked "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure thing" Gohan replied gathering his things, I gathered my own things with lighting speed and turned to go.

"Oh and Videl", Said Gohan, I turned back around, "Be careful."

"Thanks Gohan I will be." With that I dashed to my plane.

* * *

End of chapter 3: well what did you think is Videl falling for Gohan and will the bank robbers ever be caught???? please R&R lol


End file.
